Nightwing: Out of Time 2 - Time is Running Out
by Darth Yoshi
Summary: Per Degaton holds the future tight in his hand and Nightwing is the only one who can make him open it up!
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out

Chapter 1

By: Christopher W. Blaine

e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment purposes only. This original work of fiction is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced as a whole or in part without the express permission of the author.

Richard Grayson sat at his computer desk doing something that was extremely rare for him: reading. No book lay before him, instead he was reading from his computer screen, his eyes devouring the text before him. He paused only to consume the pictures included in the on-line reference. This was a rare treat for him because his life was filled with activities that prevented him from taking the time out to something so…normal.

As a child, before he was orphaned, he had spent much of his free time reading books. As he got older, he considered going into journalism or even writing novels. There was no real need for him to work as he was independently wealthy as well as being the heir to one of the largest fortunes in the world, but sitting around all day idly counting money just wasn't for him.

Not having to worry about where his next meal was going to come from or if he was going to be able to pay the rent probably kept his stress level low. The alternative, however, was that whenever he wasn't in his Bludhaven Police Department uniform, he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop as the costumed hero Nightwing. Apprehending criminals took up so much of his time that he sometimes would forget to do simple things such as shop, or clean or even bathe. Lucky for him, he had a girlfriend who saw to it that his more mundane needs were met.

He paused in his reading to consider how lucky he was to finally have Barbara Gordon, the former original Batgirl, as his companion in life. She not only provided some sanity in his otherwise topsy-turvy life, but she saw to it that all of his wants and desires were met. He desired not to stink around people and so she ensured that he showered regularly. He wanted to learn more about what effect he had on the past, and she obliged by giving him access to the Gotham City Library news archives via the internet.

Most people would have looked at him queerly if he had said something to the effect of "what happened after I left the 1940's?", but because of their relationship and experiences, it did not seem so out of the ordinary to her.

Several weeks before, Richard's friend Jonathan Law, once a super-hero known as the Tarantula, had a run-in with a time-traveling villain from World War 2 named Per Degaton. Per Degaton was reported to have been killed in 1947, but villains and heroes were reported dead all of the time, only to show up on your doorstep the very next day.

Pursuing Degaton's trail, Nightwing eventually found him in an abandoned warehouse, repairing his time machine (though the truth was that he had stolen the machine from his employer) and in the ensuing battle, both he and the villain ended up hurtling through the time-stream. Nightwing managed to sabotage the time machine, but not before he actually fell off of it and ended up materializing in the parking lot of the headquarters of the All-Star Squadron back in the early 1940's. Confronted by a youthful Tarantula, Nightwing had to explain his situation without giving away too much information about the future.

Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern and Gotham City's very first real super-hero, had felt that every word that Nightwing uttered was like dynamite and it would damage the future. He took Nightwing to Gotham City where he planned to put him in suspended hibernation until the early 21st century. Unfortunately, on the way there, Solomon Grundy, an old foe of the Lantern's, decided to rob a bank and the Emerald Gladiator was compelled to do battle with him, leaving Nightwing to stand on the sidelines.

When the monstrous Grundy hurled a car at Green Lantern and missed, it struck a nearby building and Nightwing had to act to save the life of a child, who turned out to be Thomas Wayne. Thomas was the father of Bruce Wayne, and it would be his death that would lead to the creation of the Batman, which would also lead to the creation of Robin and then Nightwing.

A photographer had managed to snap a picture of Nightwing as he was being thanked by Thomas's parents and that had ended up in the local paper. Now the question was if that picture had always been there, or was it only after Nightwing had gone to the past that it became part of history? If it happened in past, does that mean at some point young Richard Grayson saw that picture and it influenced how he would design his Nightwing costume when the time came for him to become that hero?

Furthermore, if all of these things happened in the past, did Batman know? Green Lantern's calculations had been off and Nightwing had appeared some years before he had originally left, only to find himself confronting a Batman who was the same age as him! Batman soon compelled Nightwing to tell him everything. After a minor deviation in which the Joker and Riddler were captured and Nightwing almost kissed a younger Barbara (as Batgirl), he was sent back to his own time by Zatanna the sorceress.

"But," he had said to Barbara after the adventure as they sat eating from a ten-pack of tacos in her apartment, "if Bruce knew I was going to one day become Nightwing, and that Nightwing had saved his father back in the 1940's, then did he purposely cause the rift between the two of us as I got older? It was because of that rift that I became Nightwing, to separate myself from the Batman."

Barbara had answered calmly, though tears were running down her face from the extra-hot sauce. "It is a possibility. To be honest with you, when I saw you in your costume after you had redesigned it I started to remember you and remember how you made me feel."

"Pretty good, huh?" he had asked as he passed her a glass of milk. 

She had gulped it down and wiped her eyes. "Oh, you don't even know how many nights I laid in my bed thinking about…well, you! It was such a relief to find out that my knight in black leather and Kevlar turned out to be my boyfriend!"

They had laughed and enjoyed their meal and by the end, Barbara had convinced him to confront Bruce on the matter. However, the enigmatic Batman only grunted and gave vague answers, telling his protégé that there were more important things to worry about. "Did you ever find out what happened to Per Degaton?" he had asked.

"He's dead," Nightwing had replied, not wanting to change the subject.

Batman then began to count off on his fingers all of the heroes and villains he could think of in recent memory that had died and yet, lo and behold, were alive now. Superman. Wonder Woman. Green Arrow. Hal Jordan. And those were only the important ones!

Now, Richard eagerly read line after line on the various websites that Barbara's searches had indicated might contain relevant information concerning Per Degaton. But, after six hours, he had to stop and walk away from the computer, no further in finding an answer to the Batman's question than when he started. By all accounts, Per Degaton had died in 1947 when he was shot.

His body, however, was cremated almost immediately, claimed by a distant "cousin". The problem was that without a body, there was no way to verify that he was actually dead and so it was possible, however unlikely, that the villain had lived and used his time machine to commit crimes in some other time period.

With his machine and knowledge of where to go to get weaponry, Per Degaton could have been a rich man at any time before the 1940's. Richard had scanned historical records and archeological reports that indicated a sudden change in technological ability on the part of any culture, and yet all such occurrences could be easily explained away once someone looked at the big picture. Here a culture was overtaken by the Romans, who introduced their ways of doing things. There some other culture copied and modified the way some other culture was doing something.

That left only three possible expalantions. The first was that Per Degaton had actually died of a gunshot wound in 1947. The second was that he ended up stranded somewhere in the past and some other person died in 1947. The third possibility was that he was instead somewhere in the future and still yet had to travel back to 1947 where he was supposed to die.

The third possibility had some precedence. Richard's best friend was Wally West, the third person to assume the mantle of the Flash. Wally's uncle Barry Allen had been the second one until he died. Barry had a foe named Eobard Thawne, a 25th century scientist who found out he was supposed to die in the late twentieth century/early twenty-first century at the hand Barry Allen. This knowledge became an obsession for Thawne, who would go on to become the Reverse-Flash and would be accidently killed by Allen. 

Richard walked over to his window and looked out on the streets of Bludhaven, the city had come to call his own. He wasn't due to report back to work for at least another 24 hours and he thought that maybe spending some quality time with Barbara was in order. His mind made up, he went over and shut his computer down before grabbing his car keys. 

Black Robin landed softly on the rooftop, her boots absorbing the impact of the fall so that her legs wouldn't. Immediately, she keyed a command into her wrist-computer and a microwave transmission shot from the rooftop into space. A slicing program began to run and within fifteen seconds, she had access to the internet. 

The ISP she had broken into had several software programs that attacked her intrusion, but they fell one after another to her superior code. It was unfortunate, but the owners of that particular server were going to be very unhappy in the morning when they found out that their software was effectively dead.

"Adbook," she said, her jawbone mike picking up her whispers and transmitting them into commands for her software. Immediately, a new program opened up in the HUD of her left eye lens and she used the optical scroll feature to go down through the list of names. Her program had already compared the names in her internal address book to their locations and information as they were listed on the internet.

"Stop. Hardcall," she commanded, wanting to make a phone call over an actual telephone line. She smiled as she remembered the days when it was so common to see lines stretched from here to there, bundles of wires carrying electronic pulses that were converted to sound on the other end. 

There was a dialtone and then the number was dialed. It rang several times before an answering machine picked up. She grimaced as it spoke. "Hi, this is Dick! I'm not home, but if you leave a message, I'll try to call back." She ended the call before the beep. 

"Find Bruce Wayne, Gotham City," she commanded as she peered over the roof's edge. There were several vehicles down below her, all of them internal-combustion engines. She was getting excited as she realized that very soon who would be driving something with some real power under the hood. 

As she looked for what seemed to be the best choice, Bruce Wayne's public telephone number came up. She shook her head, realizing that she had been too general in her search request. "Run to Justice League mainframe, access password from personal files, retrieve adbook." A car came slowly up the street, the exhaust vibrating as the driver revved the engine. She sniffed the air; it was noxious, filled with the exhaust from the car. It smelled good.

A red warning came up in front of her eye. The Justice League computer was resisting her initial attempts to gain entry, but she and it soon compromised as it accepted her access code. The code was actually Wonder Woman's old code, but that was no matter. The computer was up on the moon and by the time they figured out what was going on, she would be gone. 

The car turned down an alleyway and the driver stepped out to speak with two men that had been standing there in the darkness. Black Robin shook her head slowly. "No matter how much things change, they always remain the same," she lamented. It was obvious that this was a narcotics transaction. By reflex, she activated her cowl digital recorder and then immediately turned it off. She wouldn't need any evidence tonight.

As her program wormed its way through the Justice League database, searching out either the telephone number or, hopefully, the digital connection to the Batcave, she leapt off of the edge of the building and plummeted to the street below. As she fell, she held her arms out, making her jet-black cape into a quasi-parachute that allowed her to decelerate to a speed that her costume could handle. 

Her landing would have been perfect had it not been for the poor cat whose tail she stepped on. As it screeched in pain and anger, one of the two men who had been in the alley whirled in her direction and pulled a gun. "Aw, hell! It's the Huntress!"

Black Robin considered pointing out the long flowing blonde hair that stuck out the back of cowl, a sure indication that she did not possess the raven-tresses of the Huntress, but decided that these intellectually-challenged dolts would only accuse her of being the Black Canary. "Taser, human, left," she spoke and immediately her utility belt's automated weapon's system responded, firing a wire into the man with the gun and subduing him with a large electrical shock. The wires on her end were automatically cut and she went into action as one of the other men also pulled out a gun. 

She pulled out a shuriken and threw it without even looking, her costume's targeting system aiding her in the attack by halting her arm at the right spot. Normally, she would not allow the auto-systems to remain on when she wasn't tired, but speed was of the essence tonight.

The man screamed as the throwing star dug deep into his hand, but then he too fell as the sleeping agent coating it reacted with the adrenaline his system pumped. With the two gunmen down, she only had to contend with the driver, and all she wanted was his car. Leaping up onto the hood, she activated the magnetic locks in her boots. From inside, he looked up at her and she could tell he was weighing his options. "I'll make it easy on you, sport. Take the drugs and dump them out on the street right here and give me your car."

He slowly stepped out, holding a gym bag. "You're stealing my ride?"

"Consider it a loan," she said, unlocking her boots and dropping down to the pavement. Standing at her full height, she towered over him. She stared down hard, even as she saw that a connection had been made to the Batcave. "Get to it, scumbag," she ordered and he complied immediately, thankful that he wasn't going to get stabbed or electrocuted.

Slowly she moved to the other side of the car, out of his ear shot and began to listen as the final security system was broken. She knew that the Batcave's digital and computer security had been supervised by Barbara Gordon and that it would be the best anyone could hope for in this day and age.

"In this day and age," she repeated. The connection was made and she heard a familiar voice pick up on the other end. 

"What is it?" the Batman asked, impatience in his voice.

"We need to talk," she said, still watching the drug dealer with one eye, the other watching as even more security program attempted to cut her connection. 

"Who is this?" 

There was anger now in the Batman's voice. That was something…different she decided. "Look, Bruce, I don't have all night. If you tell me what I need to know, I promise you won't ever hear from me again." There was a grin on her face as she lied.

"Just because you know who I am doesn't give you any special privileges, young lady," he said. He was purposely goading her, trying to get a reaction to see if she would let any information about herself out, like her relative age. 

"You're cranked, you know that?" she asked him. This was useless and she knew it. She had hoped that someone else would have picked up the line, but that was really a long shot. She knew the history between Nightwing and Batman all too well. "Okay, young man," she said with a grin. The truth was they were the same age, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "I'm signing off, but just remember, I'm watching!"

She cut the connection and giggled. That would have him guessing for a couple of months. He'd probably end up spending millions upgrading his security systems and would just be a generally rotten person to be around. Good, he deserves it she told herself as she pushed the driver out of the way. "If you're lucky, I won't wreck it," she said, looking down. "What the hell is this?" she asked.

The driver, the smell of cannabis on him, looked inside. "It's the gear shift," he said.

She head butted him and then called up her main program. "Download manual gearing, changing and operating, automobile reference, to autosuit protocols." Immediately, her arms and legs began operating the car easily and all she had to do was watch the road to Gotham City.

Batman pulled away the small headset and put it down slowly on his workbench. The phone conversation he had just had left him with a feeling that was not welcome in his mind: fear. Not so much fear of having his identity revealed to the world, or even being attacked while he was playing the part of Bruce Wayne, but fear he was losing his mind.

The woman on the other end of the conversation had not only known his name, but had also managed to call him on his supposedly secure Justice League "only" line. Through tens of thousands of dollars of firewalls and software! Even though he was not obsessed with the billions of dollars he commanded, the Batman could not stand failure, especially when he was footing the bill.

The identity of his mysterious caller would wait. No threat was made or implied, so there really was no danger. In fact, when he considered it, he could name at least twenty women who might or did know he and Bruce Wayne were the same person. At the same time, he realized it could have been Plastic Man playing a bad joke.

Batman walked over to another phone and picked it up. It automatically connected to the other end and a female voice answered. "Oracle, here."

"Get in your car and get over here. Someone has hacked into my communications lines."

Barbara Gordon blew out, but the Batman could care less about her frustration. "You know, my boyfriend is coming over…"

"Too bad for him; I've tasted your cooking," Batman commented, still not feeling sorry for her. "This is a serious problem, you know that."

There was a small grumbling sound. "Okay, let me leave him a note and tell him where the TV dinners are since I'm such a bad cook," she added with sarcasm.

"Hello? Anybody home? Good looking man looking for love!" Richard called as he opened the door to Barbara's apartment. The lights were on, but that was not unusual; it was the silence that seemed so odd.

Though she was forever trapped in the prison of her wheelchair, Barbara Gordon was by far the most mobile and energetic person he knew. By the time he had finished turning his key in the lock, she should have been sitting there in the main hall with that bemused smirk on her face.

He closed the door and reset the security alarm and then made his way to the kitchen where he found a note telling him to eat a frozen dinner and wait for her as she had to "provide a shoulder for Batman to whine on". He cursed under his breath as he realized that the romantic night he had planned had once again, as it had been so many times, destroyed…obliterated…rendered to base molecules by the Batman.

He moved out of the kitchen to the computer room, hoping to find some new video games to try when he heard a sound. He immediately pressed against the wall and summoned the will to slow his breathing. He had spent enough time in this apartment that he knew every sound that could possibly occur.

The sound was that of the window opening and he understood that it was a sound he was used to hearing as he was doing it, not from across the apartment. He considered changing into costume quickly, but speedy changes were not his specialty.

He was absolutely certain it was not someone familiar. Robin breathed too hard as far as Richard was concerned, Black Canary always smelled too good to be true and Batgirl…well, he would have never heard her.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the doorway yelling "freeze!" Immediately, a black leg kicked out from the side. His training under the Batman then kicked in and he grabbed the leg as it came down. He looked briefly, just before a black-gloved fist hit him in the jaw and saw a flash of platinum blond hair. 

Falling into the door frame, he was barely able to put up his arms to block another fist. Ducking low, he lunged for his attacker's midsection and grabbed around the torso. As he did so, his momentum taking them down to the floor, he realized he was fighting a woman. 

If chivalry were alive and well, he would simply stop and help her up, but he had fought too many women over the years that could mop the floor with him if he let them. A karate chop went for his neck and he grabbed the hand and twisted, putting it in a simple hold. He was straddling the woman's chest now and he noticed that she was wearing a cape and cowl, her eye lenses reflecting the ambient light. "Enjoying yourself, molperv?" the woman asked. 

"What?"

She hissed. "I'll spell it out for your primitive brain, Dick; molesting pervert! Get off my chest before I file a harassment suit on you!"

Richard grabbed the other hand and put the same hold on her. He smiled as she bucked, unable to free herself from the most simple of moves. "Amateur," he said.

She stopped, her jaw dropping. "Field, human, chest," she said with a smile.

A sudden electrical jolt shot through Richard's legs and he was forced to let go of his adversary. She took the opportunity to push him off and he rolled onto the floor. "My legs! I can't feel my legs!" he cried out, the sudden realization overwhelming him.

Black Robin almost said something and then she remembered where she was at. This was no place to make such jokes. "It's temporary," she said as she stood up. Her costume was smoking slightly between her breasts. "You're wearing you costume, aren't you?"

There was no sense in denying the truth. Whoever this person was, they knew he was Nightwing. "Yes," he replied, rubbing his legs. The woman was wearing a form fitting costume, that reminded Richard of Batgirl's costume, but there were some elements of the Huntress's as well. Whatever influenced her didn't matter; the fact that she filled the costume so well did. He realized that she was big, like an Amazon. She was at least an inch taller than him, and he wasn't short. "Who are you?"

"No time for that, Grayson; but you can call me Black Robin for now," she said, looking around the apartment. She saw several photographs sitting around, many of them with people she knew. "Get out of those clothes and into your costume proper, we're leaving."

He noticed he was starting to get feeling back in his legs and he guess from the smoking on her chest that whatever she had done must have overloaded because of the insulation of his costume. "In a few minutes, when I can walk."

Black Robin shook her head and put her wrist up to her mouth. "I've got him. I'm at Oracle's headquarters."

"Roger," came a reply. Richard was not surprised that she also knew Barbara's other identity, but the obvious fact that she had a partner indicating at least some type of organization. 

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She pulled back her cowl to reveal a sweat-coated face of radiant beauty. He was taken aback by just how perfect her features seemed to be. She had a petite little nose and thin lips, but he noted darker roots in her hair and realized that she colored it. It was her eyes, however, that truly mesmerized him. They were blue, cold blue, deep Pacific Ocean blue that seemed almost alien. "Do I look familiar?" There was an almost hopeful tone in her voice.

He tried, searching his memory, but he came up blank. "Well, at least you're honest. I always heard that about you," she said as she put her mask back on.

Before he could reply, a radiant beam of light shot through the ceiling of the room and a figure began to materialize. When it took shape, Richard found that he had also regained the use of his legs and he stood up shakily. 

"Are you well?" Red Tornado asked. The android super-hero looked around the room, as if searching for something or someone. When Richard did not reply immediately, the artificial being asked him again if he was all right.

Richard started to remove his shirt and pants, revealing the Nightwing costume underneath. He gave the robot a once over, noting that his color scheme seemed different. It had only been a few weeks since he and Red Tornado had talked at the headquarters of Young Justice. The Tornado, being a former Justice League member who was looking for some direction and purpose in his life, had been the natural choice to act as the mentor for the fledgling super-team, which was made up of mostly of young teen heroes. 

"I'm fine, John," Richard said, putting his mask on and completing the transformation from civilian to super-hero.

The Red Tornado seemed to shudder. "I no longer use the alias John Smith, Richard Grayson. That is a name from my past."

"Okay…I think your daughter would have a problem with that." The Red Tornado was the adoptive father of a girl named Traya.

"Hey, hero-boy, shut the hell up, okay?" Black Robin said. Gone was the hopeful tone, replaced by the callous one she seemed more natural in. "We have to go, now!"

Nightwing shook his head indicating he wasn't moving. "Not until I get some answers. Tornado, I know and trust you, but her…"

"You son-of-a—"

The android put a restraining hand on the woman's cocked fist. "Andrea, please, now is not the time nor the place." As she scowled and brought her hand down, the Red Tornado turned to Nightwing. "We are from the future, approximately 30 years from now. We have come back to take you with us."

"Uh-huh; you know, I was just thinking about time travel earlier tonight," Nightwing offered. 

"So?" Black Robin asked. There was now venom in the way she addressed him. 

He sighed, resigned that she was probably one of those people, like the Huntress, who just walked around with a chip on their shoulder. "Anyway, I just recently returned from a trip to the past where I…"

"That is why we are here. Per Degaton has arrived in our time period and only you can stop him."

Nightwing nodded. "I guess I am the resident expert," he said with a cocky grin.

Black Robin said a few choice curse words and then hit him with a taser round. "God, why didn't she tell me he was such a goomba?"

Red Tornado looked at the twitching form on the floor. "I estimate that you had to increase the charge by 36.7% to get through his insulation. Was that necessary?"

"Hey…Wonder Woman put me in charge of this mission, so by God we'll do it my way! Now pick his sorry butt up and let's get back to Per Degaton's time machine so we can give him this little creep."


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out

Chapter 2

By: Christopher W. Blaine

e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment purposes only. This original work of fiction is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced as a whole or in part without the express permission of the author.

The blissful darkness was suddenly interrupted by a voice that carried veiled threats even when the words were of concern. "Are you okay, Grayson?"

He slowly opened his eyes, and a sudden pain shot through his brain as light drilled through the orbs to the back of his skull. He immediately brought a hand up to shield himself. "Why do I feel so bad every time I hear your voice, Andrea?"

She punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "You don't call me that, do you understand?" She was almost screaming. 

He leaned up, more shocked than hurt by the blow. It was a complete mystery to him why this woman, who seemed to model herself after either him or the Batman, was so angry towards him. At first, she seemed to hope that he would recognize her, but when he didn't, her mood began to change. "You hit me again, I'm going to hit back," he snapped.

Red Tornado stepped forward and Nightwing finally focused in on the room he was in. It was metallic in color and shade, reminding him of either a laboratory or a morgue and he assumed it was a futuristic medical lab. He reasoned that Black Robin had knocked him cold while they made the trip to the future, if her story was to be believed. "Black Robin, please go report to Wonder Woman that he is awake."

She hesitated as if she was unsure of how to respond. Then with a wave of her blonde hair, she whirled and stormed out. After she had gone, the android began to examine the area where the taser had hit Nightwing. "Please relax; my programming was updated several years ago to include full medical diagnostics."

Nightwing nodded. "Am I really in the future?"

Red Tornado stood straight up, apparently satisfied that Nightwing was fine. "Yes. I regret Black Robin's actions, but she is one of our more volatile members. However, please do not confuse her attitude with not being a professional."

"What's her beef with me?" Nightwing asked as he stepped off the examining table he had been on. "I've never seen her before in my life."

Red Tornado seemed to consider how he should reply. "I do not feel it would be appropriate for me to discuss the matter. My orders were to bring you from the past."

There was something so wrong about the Tornado's attitude, that Nightwing wanted to yell at him, tell him to quit the baloney. In his own time period, the android hero was perhaps one of the most trustworthy and friendly, if such a thing was possible for a robot, heroes he had ever met. 

Now he seemed so cold and alien. "I suppose Wonder Woman is going to explain everything to me?" It was the second time he had heard mention of the Amazon princess and he figured that she was the current leader of the Justice League. Both the Red Tornado and Black Robin had indicated they were members of the team. No mention had been made of the Titans, though, which was the team Nightwing belonged to back in the past.

"Yes, she will be joining you shortly." He turned and then stopped. He quickly turned back. "I apologize. Would you care for a drink or something?"

"A diet soda if you have it," Nightwing replied.

"We have coffee," he offered without explanation.

"Coffee would be fine," he said and the android left to take care of the task. Nightwing was left alone in the room and he couldn't help but move around, checking things out. There were several diagrams of the human body, mostly for show, he was sure; something for the décor. There were some pictures of various members in the room, dating back several years. He recognized some of them, others he did not, but he got the idea that team medic was a duty that every member spent time performing.

In what seemed like no time at all, Red Tornado returned with the promised coffee and after inquiring about cream and sugar, took his leave of Nightwing. The hero had barely gotten a sip when a _blonde_ Wonder Woman entered the room stiffly. At first, he thought it might be someone else in the costume, but a second look confirmed his suspicions that it was indeed the Princess Diana he knew. "Princess," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Richard," she said, smiling warmly. It was the first bit of nicety that he had experienced since this little adventure had begun. "I'm sure you have many questions and I will try to answer them, but you must understand that time is short."

He put himself back up on the examination table and let his legs dangle as he spoke. "From what I gather, Per Degaton has shown up here and the Justice League believes I'm the only person who can stop him. The problem is that I really don't know what I could do that you couldn't, or Superman or even Red Tornado. Degaton didn't strike me as a real threat when I confronted him."

She crossed her arms over her. "Things are not that simple, Richard, though I truly wish they were. The League is not what it once was…there are not very many heroes anymore and even less villains. Over the past few decades, the governments of the world have enacted policies that do not tolerate vigilante conduct on either side of the law. The people demanded better security and the response has been very…strong."

"Surely they wouldn't outlaw the League…"

"No," she said, biting her bottom lip as she searched for the proper wording. "The League is allowed to exist in a limited capacity. We handle the big threats, cosmic shaking stuff, end of the world theme…plus some minor law enforcement. I understand you met Black Robin…"

"Oh, yeah, we met," he said rubbing his chest. "What is her problem?"

Wonder Woman started to say something and then turned her head away. "Andrea has had a hard life you might say."

"She acts like Bruce."

The Amazon turned back, the smile having returned. "Yes, well he trained her."

"It shows. Where is Bruce anyway?"

Wonder Woman was silent and then walked over to a large viewing window. Despite having been in the room for several minutes, Nightwing had not really noticed it. Now that he did, he realized that they were not on the moon. They were underwater. "Bruce is alive if that is what you are worrying about, but he is no longer Batman. There is no Batman."

"Okay, it figures he's be retired by now, but tell me this: why didn't you just get me from this time period instead of going all the way back?" When she didn't respond,  a grave thought crept into his mind. They didn't contact him because it wasn't possible. "Oh," he said, finishing his coffee.

"I can't give you any details, Richard, because the truth is that I don't know them." She allowed him a moment to absorb the information before continuing. "Per Degaton arrived in this time period with what he called a 'meganuke' from the 23rd century. He's threatened to destroy New Metropolis if we do not deliver you to him."

"Me? We fought once and he's willing to blow up a city just to get revenge? Have Green Lantern zap him or something like that; don't drag me from the past to fix your problems," he said, his voice suddenly full of anger. "You mean to tell me that the whole membership of the Justice League of America can't take on Per Degaton?"

Wonder Woman demonstrated surprising calm, despite the ranting she was having to listen to. "First of all, there are no Green Lanterns assigned to this sector and Master Guardian Rayner refuses to even acknowledge Earth as having sentient life anymore! And before you ask, Superman left Earth ten years ago after Lois Lane died while on assignment in the Middle East. We have no Hawkman, no Captain Marvel, no Martian Manhunter. The League is made up of seven members, of which Red Tornado and I are the most senior. There is no heavy firepower anymore…"

"Why…"

She leaned forward slightly, her brow knitting into a frown. "Because the people started to become afraid, Richard. They became afraid of beings who could do wonderous things that seemed so out this world. Fear, Richard, is the dominating force behind what a society will tolerate. The early part of this century was very bloody."

He was silent a moment and then he spoke softly. "I'm sorry; I guess when I heard I was dead, I kind of flipped."

"Richard, I never said you were dead." She smiled again and held out her hand. She certainly was more, how would he put it, friendly. "I've embraced my emotional side more over the last few years as well as developed my latent telepathic abilities," she chided as he took it. She pulled him up off of the table with the strength of an army. "For years, I tried to put forth the image that woman had to be strong in order to be the peacemakers. But I have since learned that what makes a woman special is her passion. Be it the passion for her career, her children, her mate…whatever."

"So, you dyed your hair to be more passionate?"

"No, I just thought it would be a nice change after my surgery," she said as the exited the lab.

"Yes, well, uh, I mean," he didn't know whether to compliment her or pretend he hadn't noticed that she appeared more endowed.

"They're synthetic, Richard. I developed breast cancer five years ago. I'm not the same girl I once was." They entered the passageway and he noted that there was a nautical motif to the entire headquarters. "I thought that being an Amazon that I was immune to such things. By the time I discovered the lump, it was too late. Even after all of these years, you would think there would be a cure."

"I guess things are different," he said, not knowing at all how to reply. Wonder Woman suddenly seemed so human now and he realized that he was looking at someone who had thirty years of experiences he couldn't imagine under her belt. "I guess it's been hard for super-heroes, huh?"

They entered what he took to be the meeting room because of the large table. Red Tornado and Black Robin were already seated, as was young man in a brown costume. "We'll speak some more later," Wonder Woman whispered into his ear. "Nightwing, allow me to present Prince Vlad of Markovia, son of Prince Bryon, whom you knew as Geo-Force."

The other hero simply nodded, studying Nightwing. "I knew your father, how is he?"

"Drunk most of the time, ever since he lost the throne," came a bored reply. "Don't worry, though, he'll get it back eventually I'm sure. Personally, I don't care…raised in the United States, no time for that feudal thing." Nightwing noted the strong Boston accent. 

"Our other members are on assignment for the National Federation," Wonder Woman said as she took a seat. Nightwing did the same, picking the one that put him the farthest from Black Robin. The female hero had her mask pulled back again, revealing her sparkling eyes. 

"Seems our boy from the past is smitten with our young hellraiser," Prince Vlad said. Nightwing noticed that there was a nameplate in front of him that said "Earthian".

"Shut up, Vlad, or I'll kick your royal…"

"Please," Wonder Woman said. "This is no time for bickering between the two of you. Red Tornado, have you returned the time-sled to Per Degaton as he instructed?"

"Yes. He stated that we are to bring Nightwing to him as soon as we confirm his sound medical condition." The android turned his head to Black Robin. "He was not pleased that we might have damaged Nightwing."

"Tough, he was taking too long," she replied, pushing back and putting her feet on the table.

Nightwing had had just about enough and he started to rise out of his chair. 'I don't know what you're deal is, sister, but let's get one thing straight, I don't know you so I've never done anything to you. Drop the attitude."

Black Robin jumped up, sending her chair crashing into the opposite wall. "Listen here, sonny-boy. Don't come in here thinking you can talk to me like you're my daddy or something! One, I'm older than you! Two, I'm better than you! Three…" she wavered slightly, her bottom lip quivering. "Three, you did do something to me." With that, she turned and stormed out, kicking her chair for good measure.

Earthian broke the silence. "I'm hungry, I'm getting something to eat. Anybody want a doughnut?"

Nightwing stared out at the ocean creatures as they swam in artificial light. He could barely make out the ruins of what he assumed was an undersea city of the Atlantean nation. His thoughts were not on the abundant life that swam lazily past the window, but on the woman in black that seemed to absolutely despise him. 

There was something very familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it and as he tried to do so, his thought would drift back to Bruce Wayne, the Batman. She was so much like him, only she had no qualms about letting her rage boil over and he found it hard to believe that Bruce would have tolerated such an attitude, especially when training a new hero.

Then he would think about what Wonder Woman had said, that he was not available in this time period, but she hadn't said he was dead, either. What about Barbara? What had happened to her? Was she even alive? 

"I want to see Bruce," he finally told Wonder Woman.

"That may not be a good idea," she tried to explain, though she knew it was pointless. After they had argued for a few moments, she finally relented. "Andrea will want to go as well. She's very protective of him."

Nightwing nodded. "You better let her know that I am as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Christopher W. Blaine  
  
e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment purposes only. This original work of fiction is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced as a whole or in part without the express permission of the author.  
  
"We're not heading to the manor?" Nightwing asked. Black Robin simply stared ahead and downshifted as they took a sharp turn.  
  
"The manor burned down six years ago when Bruce destroyed the Cave," she finally replied through gritted teeth. Nightwing was unsure if her anger was because of his question, the memory it brought up or simply because of her charming personality. "When it became apparent that he wouldn't be able to pass on the Batman mantle, he decided to end the legacy."  
  
"I thought he trained you," Nightwing said, turning to look out the window of their sports car. Though she was gunning the engine and shifting like she was driving the Indianapolis 500, it barely made any noise and he assumed it was some sort of clean-fuel technology.  
  
"Not to be Batman, or hadn't you noticed I'm a woman?" She braked, took a sharp left and hit the gas, her feet working the clutch and gas pedal with the ease. "And before you ask, Tim Drake retired a long time ago to pursue 'enlightenment' as he called it. Jean-Paul Valley is dead."  
  
Nightwing wasn't surprised and resisted the natural urge to ask how. "You could save us both a lot of time by telling me what your problem is. You say I've hurt you, but I've never met you and you keep expecting me to recognize you, which I don't." He paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're giving me a headache."  
  
"The feeling's mutual," she said. She took another turn without slowing down and Nightwing was thrown hard into his seat restraints. "Sharp turn; look out!" she said afterwards.  
  
It was obvious that she had no intention of explaining her burning hatred for him and they continued on in silence. He took the time to observe the technology used in the vehicle they were riding in. It was loaded to the gills with electronics and he was sure that most of it was probably not legal, given her relationship to Bruce.  
  
He had wondered why they couldn't fly, as he had noticed a hanger bay in the Justice League headquarters. Wonder Woman explained that those were undersea gliders; air travel was restricted in most countries and even Justice League craft would be shot down. So he and Black Robin had made the long trip from the depths of the ocean to a pier in Gotham Harbor in a cramped two-seater.  
  
Now they sped along a highway heading for the western part of Gotham County, as far away from Wayne Manor as you could get. He knew it was selfish to want to visit Bruce with Per Degaton holding a city at bay, but he also figured that time wasn't an issue right now. There was a mystery here and he wanted answers before he jumped headfirst into the lion's den.  
  
Thirty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a large hospital. He hadn't caught any signs naming the place and guessed that there probably wouldn't be any. If this was someplace Bruce had to be, then it wouldn't be on any tourist maps. She drove through the parking lot to a secluded spot on the grounds. "Get out and put on these clothes," she said, tossing him a bundle. "They should fit; they belonged to my ex-husband."  
  
Nightwing took the clothes and searched her eyes for some clue as to who her ex-husband was. It couldn't have been him, could it? "Thanks."  
  
He stepped out and ran to some trees to change. The clothes did indeed fit, though they seemed to be a little loose. He assumed that it was probably some sort of style or fad and went with it. Carefully, he folded up his costume and then returned to the vehicle. Inside, Black Robin was out of her uniform and wearing a dress that showed more skin than anything else.  
  
Her eyes were now green and he guessed that she used contact lenses to change the color. Her long blonde hair hung loose and there was the smell of perfume in the cab. "You look nice," he said.  
  
"Don't make me puke; I hate wearing stuff like this," she said with annoyance. After wiggling her chest into place, she started the vehicle back up and they turned to return to the parking lot.  
  
"Ms. Lawson, how good it is to see you again," a doctor said, coming into the waiting room with his hand extended.  
  
Andrea took it, while Dick stood a few feet behind them. After exchanging pleasantries, Andrea turned and introduced her companion. "Doctor, allow me to introduce Mr. Richard…Gordon."  
  
"Please, call me Dick."  
  
The doctor accepted his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Are you a relative of Mr. Wayne's?"  
  
Andrea cut him off before he could reply. "Dick is a distant cousin who has only recently returned from abroad."  
  
The physician looked to Andrea. "Have you explained Mr. Wayne's particular condition to him?"  
  
"Condition?" Dick asked, a look of concern on his face. "I thought this was simply a retirement hospital."  
  
Andrea raised an eyebrow. "As I said, Dick has been away for awhile and I haven't brought him up to speed. Would you care to, Doctor?"  
  
"Of course," he said, bowing his head slightly. He opened the door he had entered in and beckoned them to follow. He began to explain as they strode down the sterile hallway. "Mr. Wayne was admitted several years ago when it became apparent that he could no longer care for himself. It's not that he's physically unable; it's his mind. We've only begun to scratch the surface, but it appears that the man spent decades burying his pain. From the scars on his body, we've assumed that he engaged in self-mutilation as an outlet."  
  
"I've heard stories from my relatives that he was something of a recluse," Dick said, throwing a glance towards Andrea. She kept looking ahead.  
  
"That is the rumor," the doctor replied. "Without a more positive outlet, such as therapy or even a shoulder to cry on, his mind eventually snapped under the pressure of holding in so many secrets." They stopped in front of a large window that provided them with an unobstructed view of the room on the opposite side. "He's in remarkable physical shape; it usually takes five or six orderlies to restrain him during his more violent episodes."  
  
Dick looked in the room to see a man reading a book. There was no mistaking the man's identity. Though he was older and now had white hair, he didn't look all that different from the last time they had been together. "That's him," he whispered.  
  
"Of course it's him," the doctor answered back, "though I wager if you ask him who he is you'll get a different answer every time."  
  
"He has multiple personalities?" Dick said, not removing his gaze from the elder Bruce Wayne.  
  
"More like he falls into states where he lives out sections of life, or those incidents he believes are his life. He also changes the point of view, as if he is trying to rationalize other people's behavior. Most curious indeed. His favorite appears to be the Batman."  
  
"I've heard that name before," Dick said, looking over at Andrea. She was looking at Bruce as well, but the normal violence that seemed to be ever present was now replaced by warm compassion. "Wasn't that a super-hero?"  
  
"Alleged super-hero actually. The prevailing theory is that he was nothing more than a publicity stunt to attract visitors to Gotham City." The doctor turned his head to address Andrea. "He's been calm lately; would you like to go in and see him?"  
  
Andrea smiled and grabbed Dick to pull him into a corner. "A moment, please, doctor," she said, flashing a large smile. When they were out of earshot, she whispered into Dick's ear. "I'll let you go in, but if you upset him…"  
  
"If you threaten me one more time, you're going to find out…" he stopped and turned away, disgusted and frustrated. Andrea indicated that the doctor could let him in and moments later, Dick heard the door close and lock behind him.  
  
There was silence for a minute and then Bruce put the book down. He looked over at Dick and stood up. "Robin! It's about time you got here, son!" Bruce hurried over and slapped Dick on the back. "Come over here to the Bat Crime Computer and let's input the Riddler's latest clues."  
  
Dick moved with him over to a computer terminal that appeared to be hooked to the internet. There was a webpage of crossword puzzles up, with every answer having been filled in as "grin". Dick looked Bruce over and could now see the flaws that he had not seen from the window.  
  
His shave was uneven, wisps of white hair poking out on his cheek and chin, and his teeth were badly stained from coffee and he smelled of medicine. There was a tired look to his eyes, and Dick suspected he was medicated. "The Riddler, Batman?"  
  
"That's right chum, he's up to his old tricks again. Commissioner Gordon has asked me to look into it." Bruce started hitting keys on the computer keyboard, and Dick guessed that it must have been something Bruce brought with him. In the Justice League headquarters, he had noticed that none of the desktop computers had keyboards. "Here, you enter these clues and see what it says." He began to read off from some note cards in his hand and Dick went ahead with the charade and typed on the keyboard.  
  
When Bruce had finished, Dick stood straight. "It'll be a few minutes before we get an answer, Batman. Can I ask you some questions while we wait?"  
  
Bruce simply nodded and began drawing on the backs of the cards. "Go ahead, son. Are you having problems at school?"  
  
"Not quite…I was wondering if you could tell me about Nightwing and what happened to him?" Dick wanted to know what the Batman had discovered. He knew that the Batman would have investigated the matter.  
  
Bruce shook his head and finished a drawing, letting it fall to the floor. Dick saw that the picture was that of a happy face with an exaggerated smile. A smile like the Joker's. "He disappeared one night, never came back. Strange, but the Joker claimed to have killed him, that dastardly villain!"  
  
"You don't believe that, do you Batman?"  
  
Bruce shrugged. "Catwoman said he lied, but…" he smiled a devilish smile. "I'm afraid you're too young to understand that conversation."  
  
"Did Nightwing ever hurt Andrea?"  
  
Bruce shook his head again and another card fell to the floor. This one was done quite well, showing artistic skill that Dick had never seen demonstrated by his mentor. The drawing was that of Dick as Nightwing, standing next to Batman. "No, Robin hurt Andrea."  
  
"I hurt her? How did I hurt her?" Dick asked, his voice on the edge of cracking. The stress he was under was unimaginable as far as he was concerned. First he had been taken to the future and told only he can save a city because the Justice League is a joke. Then, he discovered that the Batman's last partner wanted him to suffer every imaginable torture.  
  
"Robin hurt Andrea and hurt Andrea's mother…it was terrible. Andrea grew up knowing that Robin was her father, but Robin never acknowledged her." He looked up from his drawing. "Son, did we not have that talk about sex and protection?"  
  
Dick was speechless. He took a second to formulate a new question. "Did you compare her DNA to mine, Batman?" He got up close, trying to get the older man to look up from his drawing. "Did you compare Andrea's DNA to Dick's?"  
  
Bruce started to tremble and his eyes starting watering. When he spoke, there was a moaning to his words. "Dick…I'm sorry…I tried to find you!" He dropped the drawing, a half-finished Superman "S" and sunk to his knees. He pulled his arms close to his body. "I looked for you…I swear I looked!" he cried, tears flowing freely.  
  
Dick got down as well and grabbed Bruce. "Bruce, I'm alive…I'm here!" He heard the door being opened and two orderlies stalking in.  
  
"Dick?" Bruce asked, his eyes widening as he suddenly realized that his missing partner was standing in front of him. The orderlies grabbed Bruce and pushed Dick back at the same time. Dick protested with words while Bruce used his fists. The orderlies went down in short order, even as more entered the room. "The night you disappeared…a computer virus entered the Batcave computer through the telephone line. It destroyed my entire database of DNA records."  
  
Bruce punched an orderly square in the nose, but was not quick enough to avoid the other three. Dick wanted to jump in, but he was afraid of causing harm to Bruce. Even while being dragged down, Bruce kept trying to explain. "She said her mother said her father was Robin. I had Barbara investigate but she…ugh!" An orderly put a pistol-gripped hypodermic to Bruce's arm and pulled the trigger. Bruce cursed and head-butted the orderly.  
  
Bruce strained as the medicine raced through his body. "She had already been born when you disappeared!"  
  
The rode on in silence, heading towards New Metropolis and Nightwing's appointment with Per Degaton. He was careful to avoid looking at Black Robin, but when he did, he saw a smile of satisfaction on her face.  
  
He now had more questions than before he talked with Bruce. First, what had actually happened to Bruce over the years and would there have been a change if he had been able to speak with Dick? The knowledge that he never returned to the past told Nightwing that he was probably either going to die in his encounter with Per Degaton or else the future was still being written.  
  
Barbara had investigated Andrea's claim, but something had happened to her as well. Was Barbara dead? He wanted to ask, but he was too angry with the woman next to him. All along, she had known that he was her father, so she claimed, and yet she continued to play her games.  
  
"My mother told me she dated Robin briefly," she finally said, her voice very quiet. "They had sex and then he disappeared and she refused to say anything else. You got what you wanted out of her and then left her. You son of a…"  
  
"Shut up!" Nightwing said. "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about! Who was your mother?"  
  
"What's the matter, molperv? Sleep with so many girls you can't keep it straight?"  
  
"Who was your mother?" he demanded once again.  
  
"Too late, stud; we're here," she said, hitting the brakes. She pointed out the front windshield.  
  
Nightwing turned his head to see the bridge leading into New Metropolis, so named after a major renovation transformed the city into the most modern urban sprawl in the world. There was a shimmering yellow energy field in front of them, which completely surrounded the city and extended hundreds of feet into the night sky.  
  
Wonder Woman and Red Tornado approached the vehicle from a tent set up just off of the highway. Nightwing could now see several military vehicles parked around the perimeter. "Are you ready?' Wonder Woman asked as Nightwing stepped into the cold night.  
  
He wanted to say no, but he knew he had no choice. He hoped that his theory about events no being set in stone was true, that there was some light at the end of the tunnel. He gave Black Robin one last look, but she was busy speaking with the Red Tornado and failed to notice his glare. "Yes," he finally said. "I'm ready." 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out

Chapter 3

By: Christopher W. Blaine

e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment purposes only. This original work of fiction is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced as a whole or in part without the express permission of the author.

Nightwing turned and watched as the energy field slowly fell back into place. On the other side, several members of the army stood with weapons at the ready, Justice League leader Wonder Woman stood with her long blond hair blowing in the breeze. Nightwing decided he definitely liked her better as a brunette.

There was no sign of Black Robin, but he would have laid the entire Wayne Fortune down that she slipped in somehow. If she were any true protégé of the Batman, then she would already be heading towards where Per Degaton was staying. Nightwing glanced down at the holographic map Wonder Woman had given him, pointing out where exactly he was supposed to go inside New Metropolis.

Per Degaton had all of the citizens locked up tight in the downtown buildings according to the best military intelligence. There was no practical way for Nightwing to free them. Even if they were released where would they go? Without knowing where the energy shield that surrounded city was generated at, it was a pointless exercise. 

It appeared that he had a long walk ahead of him, since his adversary had refused to send a vehicle for him. The hero decided to use the time to ponder the mysteries he had come across on this jaunt into the future. Something about it all just did not make sense.

Both as Nightwing and Robin, he had been in several relationships and most of them had been sexual at some point. Whether that was right or wrong, it made no difference at this point. Bruce had told him that Black Robin was the daughter of Robin, and she indicated that he was the Robin, according to her mother. However, she was very reluctant to name who her mother was.

As he was all alone and had only to confess to his maker the sins of his youth, he began going over every woman he had slept with when he had worn the Robin costume. That would have been between the ages of eight and nineteen. A lot of territory once he really started thinking about it. He could name at least three one-night stands.

Therefore, he supposed, it was possible that he was the father of Black Robin and by guessing her approximate age, he would have had to have slept with her mother around the time he retired the identity all together in order to pursue his collegiate studies. That had been a dark time for him for that was when he and Bruce had reached a point in their relationship that required space to allow them both to grow.

For Dick Grayson, it meant coming out from under the shadow of the Batman and realizing that despite the fact he wanted so much to be like his mentor, he wasn't. He would never be the Batman that Bruce Wayne was, but would instead become something different. He would blend together all of the things Bruce had taught him, but there were other experiences that had shaped him as well.

As Robin, he had been a member of the Teen Titans, where he had learned the value of teamwork and the weight of leadership. From Superman, he learned that a hero was more than someone who simply beat up the bad guys. He learned that the hero was an example and had to hold themselves to the highest standards. From Barry Allen, the noble Flash, he had learned about sacrifice for a greater good.

On the other hand, though it did take longer for him to learn his life lessons, Bruce Wayne had come to understand that no man is an island and that if one tried to stand alone, one will fall alone. He learned that family is not made by responsibility, but by love and people do not have to be related to bond. Bruce was finally able to see the dark side of himself and had to work hard to regain control of his life. In the past few years, he and Dick had grown much closer.

It was during this time that Dick began to start having doubts about his relationship with Kory Anders, the alien super-hero Starfire. As with all relationships, there were up times and down times and Dick distinctly remembered the down times in that period of his life. Though he wasn't proud of it, he had gone out behind her back several times.

The noble thing would have been to eventually confess his infidelity, but that would only worked with a human woman. Kory had been Tamaran and such a confession would have resulted in Dick's untimely death or at least great bodily harm.

He smiled at the thought because it was that fiery passion within Kory's soul that had originally attracted him to her. It was women like that that could make him melt like putty. Of course, he was not above trying to satisfy the desire for the occasional bad girl either. As he had gotten older, he found that a little danger only added spice to it all and he wondered, often times, what it was like for Bruce, someone who kept darkness wrapped around them tight. The night was Bruce's security blanket, it made him feel safe because without the light, he did not have to see the misery that was rampant in the world. 

Perhaps that was why Bruce was now having so many problems in this time period. The light was turned on and left on and he couldn't stand it. No longer could he afford to slip into the comfort of the mask and cape where they became his shield against cold reality. Nightwing hoped and prayed that he would not end up like that.

It wouldn't matter anyway because according to the history books, he never returned to the past. Time travel, however, made history rather subjective. According to one person, he never returned; according to another, history still had to be written.

In the end, he decided, he had no idea who Andrea Lawson was or who her mother could have been. He certainly doubted that they were related, despite her insistence that they were. Nightwing was forming another theory that made more sense.

Batman had taken in a street kid named Jason Todd to be the second Robin. Jason was a tough nut and a little on the raw side. Nightwing could definitely see Jason's attitude in Black Robin and the timing would have been about right. Add to that the fact that in costume, Dick and Jason looked nearly identical and the pieces started falling into place. 

If that were true, then Nightwing was technically Black Robin's uncle, since Jason was his adoptive brother. Still, that was a hard pill to swallow. That would have put Jason in his mid-teens when he would have gotten Andrea's mother pregnant. Could Batman have been so blind to Jason's problems that he didn't know the boy was out having unprotected sex? 

It was an issue that he would have to explore later, so long as he survived this adventure. Per Degaton was no match, physically, for Nightwing, but he was sure that the villain had cooked up something diabolical for him. He couldn't understand the absolute hatred the man had to feel for him. After all, he had been defeated several times before by other heroes and he had never threatened to blow up a city.

Nightwing got the feeling that he was a fly caught in a giant web. He could feel the spider's multiple eyes upon him and he prayed that it wasn't dinner time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out 

Chapter 5

By Christopher W. Blaine

e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and situations used in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment only. This original work of fiction is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced in part or as a whole without the express permission of the author.

"Are you tired, hero?" Per Degaton asked from his seated position. Perched on a throne, he was speaking from the top of the steps of the New Metropolis Municipal Building. "That's quite a walk, isn't it?"

Nightwing said nothing, but instead ordered his starlight lenses in place with a simple voice command. The sun was down and the only light was from several burning drums that surrounded the municipal building. It was all for effect, Nightwing guessed, and it had little of that upon him. Satisfied that there was no snipers waiting in  hiding for him, he reverted the lenses to normal and addressed Per Degaton. "You look good, Deggy," he called.

It was no lie as the man did look good for someone who was well into middle age. Nightwing assumed that at some point, Per Degaton either had plastic surgery or had figured out the secrets of eternal youth. "Yes, I know I do. However, we are not here to discuss my health."

"No…we're on some ridiculous chase through time so you can try to salvage your bruised ego!" Nightwing accused. "We fight one time…one time…and you act like we're mortal enemies!"

Per Degaton shot up out of his throne. Nightwing noted that he had put on some muscle as well. "Fool! You and I have fought so many times over the years that I feel we're married!"

"Uh, huh," was all that Nightwing offered as Per Degaton leapt down the stairs. He stopped several feet away from Nightwing and drew his pistol. Keeping it pointed at Nightwing's head, he continued his rant.

"I believe that I am destined to rule the world; God has given me the knowledge of traveling through time…"

"Oh, please! You were a two-bit thief that stole the time machine from your employer!" Nightwing almost laughed in his face, but he was wary of the menacing pistol. 

"Enough! You are hear for my final revenge…"

Nightwing grimaced and put his hands up. "You're a moron, you know that? Of all of the people I have ever fought, you must be the dumbest! You just said that we fought several times, and yet I know this is the second time I have faced you. How is this possible if you kill me now?"

The villain's face reddened. "No! You are the idiot here because you do not realize the defeat you are about to experience!"

"What? Are you going to strap me to this city bomb?" Nightwing asked, putting his hands on his hips. He had guessed right that Per Degaton could not stand being held in contempt.

"No…you have to disarm it. It's keyed to your specific genetic profile. Only you can shut it off. If you fail…_when _you fail, the entire city will be vaporized. If you kill me, the bomb will go off automatically." Per Degaton smiled. "It's perfect."

"Bastard!" Black Robin screamed as she stormed from the bushes next to them. She ran up and did a roundhouse kick to the villain that Dick found admirable. Whatever her attitude or parentage, she was definitely one of Batman's "kids". Per Degaton stumbled back, but was unhurt and Nightwing put the starlight lenses back on.

"Black Robin! He has a force field up!"

The heroine disregarded him and tried another blow, but it had no effect. She pulled a wicked looking shuriken and let it fly, but it simply bounced away from the man's chest. "Poor little thing, can't fight a real human?"

"What the hell did you say?" she asked, reaching for her sonic disruptor. "Cover your ears, daddy," she said. The disruptor went off, but only Nightwing went down. Black Robin immediately saw what she was doing, cursed, and turned it off. She saw that blood was running down Nightwing's ears. "Get up, jerk!"

"You sure your dad isn't Guy Gardner?" Nightwing yelled. His hearing was shot, but he had been trained to read lips and so he understood the reply.

"Now there was a real hero," she commented. "Now, you little…well, nasty molperv! What was that crack about?"

He started laughing. "You really don't know, do you? Oh, this is rich!"

"What is he saying?" Nightwing shouted. His head was starting to hurt.

"She's a clone!" Per Degaton said, his grin widening. "She was created in a pot on a stove with a bit too much piss and vinegar if you ask me."

Black Robin opened her wrist computer and punched in a code to augment her strength. "I'll show you piss and vinegar, you sloth," she mumbled. When the computer's light turned green she launched another physical attack.

Nightwing wondered if her suit also enhanced her speed, for she was a flurry of punches and kicks, but it was all for naught. Somewhere, Per Degaton had gotten a hold of a top-notch force field. "Andrea, stop! It's not doing any good!"

She relented and turned to her supposed father. "He's full of crap! I'm not a clone. You're my father!"

"Yes he is," Per Degaton said, examining his force field controls on his wrist. Nightwing saw that it was a computer similar to Black Robin's. "He dontated one half of the genetic material needed to make you."

"How do you know?" Nightwing asked, hoping the villain would finally shed some light on the situation.

"Oh, let's say Ra's Al Ghul told me once. She was created to be a weapon to be used against the Batman. After you would be conveniently removed from the picture, because, after all, you're no Batman, little Andrea would show up claiming to be your love child. Batman would do a DNA test and verify that she was your daughter and take her in. Once she gained his confidence…boom!"

Black Robin said nothing, but Nightwing could see that she was trembling. Per Degaton continued on. "Only problem was that the nanny decided that little Andrea would be better off being raised away from such influences. He never knew what happened to her until Black Robin debuted."

"No!" Black Robin cried. She was on the verge of tears. "I'm not a freak! My mother was Rebecca Lawson! My father was Richard Grayson!"

Nightwing tried to put a face to the name, but in he knew it was futile. He did not know who this Rebecca Lawson was, but if the woman were really a former employee of Ra's Al Ghul, then she would have done everything in her power to keep her and Andrea hidden.

He knew as Per Degaton spoke the words that it was all true and he had mixed emotions. He was sad for Andrea because he was her father and he wasn't. It was much easier to just say he was the biological donor and leave it at that. He was also angry at Al Ghul, perhaps the most dangerous enemy of the Batman. He did not relish the idea that he was the ammunition for the gun that would kill his mentor.

There was a slight bit of dark admiration as well. Such a plan required infinite patience and supreme intellect. "Barbara found out the truth, didn't she?"

"Was that the one they called Oracle? She found out, yes, and Ra's had her killed I believe. I don't really know as she was nothing more than a footnote, really."

Nightwing put his lenses once again to their normal position and shook his head. "My hearing must be getting worse, because I thought I just heard you say something that could get your tail whooped."

Per Degaton turned away from them and started towards his throne. "Save your threats, Richard, you are not the one in charge here. I am." He tossed a small device at Nightwing, who caught it. "This will take you to the bomb. You have one hour." He got to the top of the stairs and sat down again on the throne. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I'm sorry…you had one hour from the time you got here."

The man on the throne started laughing loudly. "Time is running out."


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out

Chapter 6

By: Christopher W. Blaine

e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: Nightwing™ and all other characters and situations contained in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment purposes only. This original work of fiction is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced in any form, as a whole or in part, without the express permission of the author.

**50:50**

Nightwing and Black Robin jogged down Luthor Avenue, following the course laid out on the palm-held computer that Per Degaton had given them. The display also counted down the time until the city-destroying bomb would go off. Nightwing said a silent prayer for an angel to come down and give him strength. Despite the fact that he had not been in any combat this day, he was dead tired. He had walked from the edge of the city where Per Degaton had erected a force field around the urban sprawl and that had taken much of his energy reserves.

As they ran, he saw several people in the buildings, all looking out of the windows and looking haggard. Nightwing knew that most of the city's population had been evacuated by Per Degaton, but enough had been left scattered over the entire area that it would be impossible for the hero to remove them all before the bomb went off.

That was if the bomb was real.

Ever since he had gotten to the future, Nightwing had seen nothing but lies upon lies. The Justice League was a lie. There was no justice being served by a group of heroes that had lost their will and capacity to act in the best interest of the society they served. Batman was a lie, a shadow of his former self, driven to battle private demons that he had kept locked in his mind for decades.

Running next to him was the biggest falsehood of all. Black Robin, they had just found out by the loose-lipped Per Degaton, was nothing more than an elaborate plan to kill the Batman gone awry. She had been created using the genetic material of Nightwing and an unknown mother, but Nightwing was pretty sure it had not been the woman that had raised Black Robin.

Andrea Lawson, the woman who was wearing the Black Robin costume, had grown up believing that "Robin" had been her father. Nightwing had assumed it had been Jason Todd, the young man who had replaced him as the Teen Wonder. However, Per Degaton had unknowingly crushed that theory when he had revealed that Ra's Al Ghul, the most cunning of the Batman's enemies, had used genetics to create Andrea.

How Al Ghul had gotten a hold of Nightwing's DNA was unimportant; it could have occurred at any time over the years, such were the resources the villain commanded. The female component of Andrea's genetic make-up was a different story.

**35:16**

"Did your mother ever mention the fact that the two of you weren't related?" Nightwing asked as they stopped in front of the WGBS building. Robot security guards, now under the control of Per Degaton, moved back to allow them access to the lobby.

"No," she said, gritting her teeth. She was very unhappy about the recent events, that much was obvious. She had always assumed that since "Robin" had never come around as she was growing up, that he was a deadbeat dad. The truth was now obvious that whoever the woman was that raised Andrea, she had carefully woven a web of deceit to keep the young girl from guessing the truth. Had Andrea tried to find her father, whom she must have found out later was Dick Grayson, it would have alerted Al Ghul's spies to her whereabouts. "If you're wondering, I never found out who you were," she started as if she were reading his thoughts. "I guessed Batman's identity and worked backwards. You were the only Robin around when I was born." She kicked out at the lobby desk, the enhanced strength her costume gave her allowed her to cave in the front of it. "I guess I wasn't really born, was I?"

Nightwing shook his head and looked down at the data pad. It said the bomb was on the twenty-fifth floor. A quick check of the elevators showed that they had a long climb ahead of them. "Of course you were born. Cloning technology in my time doesn't allow you to just grow humans. You have to plant a fertilized cell in a woman."

"So'd where did they get a semen sample, bright boy?" she asked, starting for the stairs. They started taking them two at a time, which worked well until about the tenth floor. By then both of them were breathing too hard to continue the pace. 

"That's assuming that they didn't use blood," Nightwing said. His knowledge of cloning was limited to some dinosaur movies he had watched. "Anyway, knowing Al Ghul, he probably paid the garbage men at Titans Tower…"

"For some used birth control?" Andrea cried out. "Oh, that's just sick! That's perverted. I'm throwing up as soon as we're done!"

**23:02**

"When we get out of here, I want a blood sample from you," Nightwing said, pulling open the door to the 25th floor. "I want to know who your mother is."

"If we get out of here, you mean," she said as they entered. She pulled up her wrist computer. "Give me an electrical schematic of this building." She waited for the drawing to come up and she scanned through it. "There's no way we can shut it off by cutting the power; it's already down and there are no back-up lines for this level."

"What is this place?" Nightwing asked, looking around. There were several boxes and crates, indicating a storage area. There was a thick layer of dust on the floor with only one set of small footprints. "Guess we can follow Per Degaton's trail to the bomb."

Black Robin nodded and they started walking along the trail. "This is where they keep all of the old paper records that still have yet to be digitized."

They continued on for several minutes, but the trail soon became muddled as it criss-crossed over itself. Nightwing noted that there was only one trail coming in and wondered how Per Degaton had gotten out of the building.

A breeze struck them in the face and they noted an open window at the far end of the floor next to several old vending machines. Next to the machine closest to the window sat the bomb.

**18:21**

"You have no clue on how to disarm it do you?"

Nightwing turned to her and was struck by how much she reminded him of himself when he was younger. Technically, she was older than him right now, but you could not tell it by looking at her. Again, he couldn't shake the feeling that by looking into her eyes, he was seeing her mother's face. "Have you always had such a smart attitude?"

She grinned. It was the first time she had done it around him. "That's exactly what Barbara said when she interviewed me. She was so protective of Bruce after you disappeared."

Nightwing looked for some wires, but couldn't see any. "How the hell does it carry the electrical signal?"

She activated a new set of lenses in her cowl. "Concentrated plasma pulses. So small they can't be seen with the naked eye. It's only theory right now, but the word on the street is that it's the wave of the future. By the way, you do know that Barbara and you weren't going to last, don't you?"

Nightwing said nothing. It was a thought that had been in the back of his mind ever since he and Barbara had begun seeing each other. "Can we block the signal to triggering mechanism?"

She looked at him like he was stupid and he suddenly felt that way. "Hello? This is a bomb from my future as well! Didn't he say that it was keyed to your genetic profile?"

"Yes; I guess my DNA is out there for anyone to use. It's kind of like putting your credit card number on the internet." Nightwing pulled of his glove and wiped his sweating hand on his leg. "I don't know where to touch," he said quietly.

**10:11**

"I've got it!" Nightwing called triumphantly. His careful examination out of the bomb had revealed and access panel in the rear. When he had attempted to open it, a small needle had struck him in the thumb. Undoubtedly, it had read his DNA from the blood drawn.

Inside the compartment were several switches and a single dial. The dial was graduated in what looked to be thousandths. "Crap! I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Black Robin giggled. "That's my dad, always sure of the next step…" she never finished as she was hurled across the room by an invisible hand. Nightwing called her name and rolled back and away from the window.

A figure flew into the window and dropped down to a crouch. Scanning the room, the figure caught sight of Nightwing just as the hero jumped him. To Nightwing, it felt like attacking a redwood tree, so stout the figure was. The figure grabbed Nightwing by the collar and tossed him through the plaster of a nearby wall.

"Fools! Lay down and die with honor," Earthian called out. He began marching towards Black Robin. Several shuriken flew from the hole Nightwing had made and struck the Justice League member in the shoulder. The gravity-powered hero screamed in rage and focused another gravity-blast at Nightwing.

The energy wave caused a slight rippling in the air it moved through and Nightwing easily jumped away from it. "What are you doing?" he called. He needed to draw him away from Black Robin.

"Eliminating my competition," came the reply.

**5:00**

Black Robin was still not moving and Nightwing had a dislocated shoulder. Earthian was not faring much better as he had a broken arm and bleeding wounds. Another lie was all Nightwing could think of. A hero jealous of the ability, prowess and celebrity of his teammates had sold his soul to the devil. "What did Per Degaton promise you, Earthian? That you would get to run the Justice League yourself?"

Earthian scoffed. "You're dumber than I thought. I don't work for that cur; I'm doing this myself!"

More blasts ripped though the space between them and Nightwing's shoulder only made it much easier for the other man to get a bead on him. After several dodges, Nightwing's luck ran out and he took a blast full in the chest. The blast pushed him through several stacks of containers and out a window at the far end of the floor.

As he tumbled down towards the street below, he reached for his line, but his shoulder kept him from being able to grab it in time. He realized that he had passed the point of no return, where his velocity was so great, his line would not have been able to support him had he even been able to use it.

**3:12**

Strong arms grabbed Nightwing moments before impact and he looked up expecting to see Superman. The face that smiled back was familiar, but younger than that of the Man of Steel. "Take it easy, buddy, I've got you."

"Valor?" Nightwing asked as they rose back up the side of the building. Valor had been a Daxamite super-hero that had been active briefly in the 21st century. Daxam was a planet similar to that of Krypton and all of its inhabitants possessed roughly the same abilities as Superman when under a yellow sun.

The hero smiled. "Let's not use that term, okay? Call me M'onel."

They hovered in front of the broken window and M'onel used his heat vision to widen the hole for them to enter the building. "You just saved my life, fella; I'll call you Suzy if you want."

As they landed, Nightwing immediately took off towards the bomb. His mind was screaming to go check on Black Robin, but now he had a whole city to save. Plus, if he didn't prevent the imminent explosion, he wouldn't be in any shape to help her anyway.

As he ran across the floor, he saw a young man with long brown hair throwing his fist up in the air. "Oh yeah! Did you see that sprock fly?"

A blonde-haired woman in white and pink, the planet Saturn on her chest, shook her head. "Jo, did you have to knock him across the city?"

Nightwing called to them that there was a bomb and that they should leave. They looked at him with faces of unconcern. He paid them no heed and turned to enter the hallway where the bomb was at only to find it in pieces and a green-skinned humanoid laughing to himself. "Good lord, that was such an amateur piece of garbage. I made better equipment in my sleep." 

"Who the hell are you? What the hell is going on?" Nightwing asked. He noted that the other three people were no behind him. He turned to M'onel. "What is this all about?"

The woman spoke for the group. "We're the Legion of Super-Heroes. I'm Saturn Girl, this Ultra-Boy and Brainiac 5. You already know M'onel."

Nightwing looked at the bomb. "Is that disarmed?"

Brainiac 5 snorted. "Of course."

Nightwing turned and pushed through the three heroes behind him and ran to where Black Robin had fallen. As he approached, he knew that it was too late from the way her head was angled. The attack had snapped her neck.

He suddenly felt weak in the knees, stumbled and fell upon her. Tears were already falling from his eyes and he grasped her as he realized that this was his child. He never really knew her, had no idea what her life had been like, but she was his flesh and blood all the same. She was his legacy, his contribution to the human race.

She was his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightwing: Out of Time 2 – Time is Running Out

Chapter 7

By: Christopher W. Blaine

e-mail: darth_yoshi@yahoo.com

DISCLAIMER: Nightwing™ and all other characters and situations contained in this story are ©2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit entertainment purposes only. This original story is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced in parts or as a whole without the express permission of the author.

A storm was gathering on the horizon as the priest went through the well-rehearsed sermon, treating the entire matter with a complacency that both angered and saddened Nightwing. As lightning streaked across the sky, several miles off and the smell of the coming rain infiltrated his nostrils, he thought about the woman he was saying good-bye to and the waste that her final days had been.

Andrea Lawson had lived a life full of lies, misery and too few moments of happiness. She had grown to womanhood hating the man who had fathered her because he hadn't been there when she needed him. Despite that, she had dedicated her life to trying to help those who couldn't help themselves. In a world where she had no hero, she wanted to be the hero for others.

He choked back the tears that had been coming far too often over the past two days, ever since a jealous teammate had ended her life. Earthian, the son of Geo-Force, a former ally of the Batman, had killed Andrea when she was acting as Black Robin and helping Nightwing disarm a city-destroying bomb. He had been prevented from killing Nightwing only by the timely intervention of the Legion of Super-Heroes.

"Several temporal disturbances were discovered occurring in this particular period," Brainiac 5 had explained in a voice that too haughty for Nightwing to handle given the situation. "We came back, despite the danger, to stop the time-travel before some real damage occurred."

Nightwing still remembered how matter-of-fact the green-skinned alien had sounded as he explained how the Legion had been able to show up to stop the bomb, but not prevent the death of Black Robin. Saturn Girl, perhaps sensing the volcanic rise in emotions within Nightwing, had tried to sooth him with comforting words. It had not worked.

Nightwing had lashed out, verbally releasing his rage, frustration and hurt at the other heroes, not once considering that they had never intended to prevent what was to be only, only what was being manipulated. "Our records are sketchy, but all indications are that she died around this time," M'onel had offered.

Now, surrounded by the current members of the Justice League, minus the renegade Earthian, Nightwing watched as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Wonder Woman had informed him that she believed that Andrea had been Catholic, and so the hero had arranged for a priest of the faith to perform the final ceremony. As the casket slowly dropped into the earth, Nightwing could not help but clench his hands into fists.

Not since the night his parents had been murdered had Dick Grayson known such sorrow and burning desire for revenge. The rain started to fall, but he did not notice; his eyes were focused solely on the hole that his daughter now rested in. The priest finished and slowly backed away, making the sign of the cross as he did so. That brought some measure of comfort to Nightwing, as his faith told him that his daughter was now in the hands of someone who would love her more than he had been able to.

He stood for several minutes, trying to somehow absorb a part of her into him with just his gaze. He understood that as soon as he turned away, that would end it. Black Robin…Andrea Lawson would be nothing more than a memory. The finality of the grave would forever silence her presence on this Earth.

"Dick, we need to talk," Wonder Woman said, her eyes swollen from the many tears she had shed over the past 48 hours. Of all of the members of the Justice League, Red Tornado was the closest that Andrea had to a friend, but his very nature prevented him from mourning properly. That had caused double grief for the Amazing Amazon, as she felt the need to carry the burden for the both of them. 

Reluctantly, Nightwing allowed the blonde heroine lead him away. The rain began to pour and Wonder Woman produced an umbrella. They stopped a few yards away, while the Red Tornado moved into position next to the grave. "Dick, I've been contacted by the Markovian Embassy. Earthian managed to get back to his home country and they are refusing to extradite him."

"Then let's go get him," Nightwing said, a sudden roar to his tone. "That bastard killed my daughter! He's not hiding behind diplomatic immunity!"

"I must disagree," Red Tornado said as he approached. The rain ran down his metallic face, giving the impression of tears. "The current charter of the Justice League prevents us from apprehending him. He does have diplomatic immunity; therefore, he is beyond the law of the United States and the United Nations…for the time being."

"That bull! He's a killer and needs to be brought before a responsible body! What about the world court?" Nightwing asked, disbelieving what he was hearing. He could tell by the silence that the world had degenerated farther than he had thought. "Fine! I'll fix things in the past when I go back."

Brainiac 5, Ultra-Boy and Saturn Girl stepped forward. They had been standing a respectful distance away during the conversation. Saturn Girl spoke for the group. "We can't allow that, Nightwing. History indicates that you disappeared…"

Nightwing's patience reached its end. "Take me home now!"

Ultra-Boy stepped up slightly, indicating that he would counter any sudden moves. "Take it easy, fella," he said, holding up his hands. "We aren't the enemy. Fact is that a lot of time traveling has been going on and the top scientists of the United Planets believe that it's weakening the barriers…"

Nightwing was unimpressed and he looked at Ultra-Boy with a scornful eye. "Do you think for even one second I care? Have you completely lost your mind?" He slowly turned towards Saturn Girl. "You can read minds, right? Read mine. I was trained by the Batman." He let that sink in and then looked towards Brainiac 5 who was wearing his typical smirk. "You know who the Batman is…do you really believe that someone trained by the Batman is going to let something like time stand in the way of justice?"

M'onel silently landed to the side, exchanging a brief hug with Wonder Woman. "I've got Per Degaton. He wasn't expecting someone like me." It was not arrogance that provided the need for the statement; it was simply a fact. In the mid-twenty-first century, the greatest hero of the 31st century was the last person anyone expected to encounter. "I've got him secured in his time machine."

Brainiac 5, clearly thankful to get out of Nightwing's presence, started to move away. "I'll go make sure he doesn't activate it." It was a poor excuse as all present knew that the machine, which had been discovered almost immediately after the Legion had arrived, had been thoroughly inspected by Brainiac 5 to ensure it would not operate.

Nightwing turned and looked back at the grave of his daughter. The rain began to pour harder, plastering his hair against his skull. After a few moments, Saturn Girl put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her crying. Despite the heavy downpour, he could see the pain in her eyes. She had apparently taken him up on his offer to read his mind. "There's so much pain in you."

"Irma," Ultra-Boy said. "We can't…"

"Yes, we can," M'onel finally said, being the one to voice that they were going to send Nightwing back. He knew that time travel would soon be banned all together and that they would never get the chance again. It was a risky venture, but it somehow felt right. "Go tell Brainy to fire up that time machine of Per Degaton's."

Though he was anxious to leave, to return home to a time and place that did not seem so improbable, Nightwing decided to take a moment to speak with Red Tornado. Of all of the beings he had encountered in this future, this hell he hoped to prevent, the android member of the Justice League was by far the most changed from what he knew. Wonder Woman may have had some cosmetic changes, but she was still the same warrior princess on the inside. 

Red Tornado had always been gentle, yet courageous; now he was timid, almost afraid to do anything. Nightwing guessed that something had occurred in the past that had caused the robot to shut down, to dampen his emotions. "I see no reason to discuss the past, as it is a moot point," the android said.

Behind them, Per Degaton was screaming for a lawyer while Ultra-Boy threw small pebbles at him. Saturn Girl, Wonder Woman and M'onel were busy making adjustments to the time machine and Brainiac 5 was warming the Legion's own time traveler. "It's important to me, Reddy," Nightwing said, grabbing the robot by the arm. He was surprised by how human he felt. "In the past, both the Justice League and the Titans left you as the mentor of Young Justice. We trusted you to be a calming influence and when I go back, I want to be sure that we made the correct decision."

"My time with Young Justice was…memorable, but short," Red Tornado replied. His voice showed no hint of the passion that Nightwing had come to expect, especially when the subject of Young Justice was brought up. That team, made up of many teenaged heroes, had taken up refuge in the original headquarters of the Justice League when they first formed. It was there that they came across the Red Tornado, who was at the low point of his life. 

Through his experience with the younger heroes, the Red Tornado had relearned what it meant to be part of a community, a family. Mentoring had convinced him to try to work out his fractured relationship with his wife and daughter. Though he was artificial in construction and many of his functions were controlled through a complex array of electronics, his soul was that of a being of nature. The Tornado Champion, an alien presence, had bonded with the android body of the Red Tornado when he had been originally created.

It finally dawned on him that it seemed as if the Red Tornado had lost his soul. "What made the Tornado Champion go away?"

"Revenge," was the flat response. The face of the artificial man displayed no emotion, as it was not capable of doing so. Nightwing had been trained to read faces, for they were a direct indication of what someone was thinking. The android began to explain, but then stopped, as if he had violated some protocol in his programming. "When you get back, and if you are truly able to change what is to be, please take time out to…help me."

Without another word, no good-bye or good luck, Red Tornado activated his cyclone generator and headed off into the sky. The wind from his abrupt exit threw dirt and debris into Nightwing's face. It fit the mood since he felt dirty in this era, this half-future that represented nothing but pain and misery.

A strong hand on his wrist caused him to turn around. Wonder Woman smiled. "They're ready for you."

The finale had begun on his adventure. In a short time, he would be back in a familiar world, surrounded by familiar faces with familiar situations. Why did it seem so alien now when he thought about it? An old saying came to mind: you can never go home again. "I'm ready."

She took and wrapped her arm in his. "In the old days, I would probably give you a lecture about changing the past."

He looked at her hard. "Not this time?"

She looked down at her surgically altered chest. "No. Make the changes and temporal alignment be damned. You find your daughter. Do what's right."

They stopped in front of Per Degaton's time machine. She turned him and leaned down to give him a long kiss, full on the lips. When they were finished, he nodded. "You kiss like Donna."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, turning to go meet with some police officials. The Justice League was being used for crowd control as citizens returned to New Metropolis. 

Nightwing stepped onto the time machine and saw Per Degaton sitting on the deck, hands secured behind his back by energy bindings. "This isn't over," the villain sneered.

Saturn Girl, who was manning the controls, said nothing as Nightwing moved over and kicked Per Degaton hard in the side. "I hold you at least partially responsible for Black Robin's death, scumbag!"

Per Degaton wheezed under the blow, but managed to remain upright. "I told you before that I had no idea that Earthian was going to kill her! He didn't work for me!"

Nightwing kicked him again and called to Saturn Girl over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Slowly, he peeled off the costume he had been wearing for far too long he felt. It smelled of sweat, desperation and of the rain that had fallen when he had buried Andrea. His computer's clock told him he had been returned some twenty-seven hours after he had originally disappeared. There were fourteen e-mails in his inbox; Barbara, Tim, Wally, Donna and even Bruce had been inquiring where he was. 

Again, he had the feeling of being a stranger in a strange land and his eyes looked around the apartment for anything that he could use as an anchor. He needed something to tell him that he did indeed belong here, that this was his time. 

He almost missed him, as he was so well cloaked by the darkness. "Bruce?"

"You didn't answer my e-mail. I don't like that," the Batman said as he stepped from the shadows. This was not the stuttering, delusional madman whom he had encountered only days ago. "I was…concerned."

"Worried I ran out on you?" Nightwing replied as he peeled off his mask. The mineral adhesive he used was still present and he looked around for a towel. "I'll tell you about it sometime."

Batman accepted that answer for the moment. There was visible relief in his face to see that Nightwing was not hurt. "I got a strange phone call the other night…"

"I know. Like I said, I'll explain it all to you later. You don't have to worry, our secrets are safe."

Batman picked up something that was on an end table. "Whose blood?"

Nightwing looked at him, his mind torn between revealing the truth and trying to decide what the truth really was. "I'll…"

"Tell me later?" Batman finished. He nodded and set the vial of blood down. He turned and headed towards the window. "Get your other costume on. The Riddler is loose and Tim is away on a mission for Young Justice."

"I'd like to take a shower…"

Batman turned. "Hurry it up, Dick. Time is running out…"

Nightwing held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. Nothing better than coming home to face homicidal maniacs and grown men dressed in costumes with question marks all over them."

He moved off to get his spare costume and once again thought about the young woman who had been his daughter. He swore an oath, again, and began to get ready for another night of saving the world.

End


End file.
